Bount
| notable members = Muramasa Neikan | tblColour = #C41E3A | textColour = Black }} The Bount (バウント, Baunto) are a species of spiritually aware s, like the Quincy, who live by consuming the life-force of other Humans, as well as and Quincy. They were believed extinct after the War of the Worlds, however, this was later proven to be false. Overview Bount are living beings similar to the Quincy, their , the difference being they have a special component that is encompassed by a Human soul. Bount have the unique ability to absorb Human souls, making them their own. It is as a result of this ability that Bount at various times in Human history were labeled "vampires". As the accidental creations of a Shinigami scientist, they were once affiliated with Soul Society. Currently, the Bount in general are only a small tribe of beings from what they once were. Due to their circumstance, they are neither affiliated with Soul Society nor the living world, they are pariahs, accepted in neither dimension. The natural abilities they possess due to their unique creation differentiate them from normal Humans and even Quincy. These abilities include: Soul Absorption: Bount normally try to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human. * Immortality: By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. * Empowerment: By taking the souls of living Humans, Bount gain unique abilities. Physiology The new generation of Bount (see Creation Process below) are fundamentally different from the Bount of old physiologically. The splitting of their souls has rendered their corporal, human forms intangible and unable to interact with Humans, much like souls and Shinigami. The part of them that was once corporal exists in their Dolls. Their bodies also cease to age past this point. Creation Process When the Shinigami first created the Bount, they were formed via accidental experimentation on Soul Society's part. However, since then, all but one of the original Bount have died off. Nevertheless, a method came to pass, on the Soul Society that would create Bount. It involves a very dangerous ritual that separates the Human soul into two parts - one which becomes the Doll, the second which is the Bount itself. Humans that undergo this process are said to walk the line between humanity and . These creatures are called Nosferatu, and are extremely similar to but yet distinct from "True" Bounts. Powers & Abilities Ancient Abilities * Eternal Youth: The Bount's inability to age is a product of how they survive: consuming Human, Shinigami, Hollows, and Quincy souls which potentially increases their abilities. This also seems to make them infertile, as only one Bount, , had the ability to reproduce out of the entire species. Normally, Bount consume Human souls that have already died. * Space Manipulation: The Bount are able to manipulate space after they have sucked a number of souls. Jin Kariya was said to have long had this ability, while had recently gained the ability. Modern Abilities The Bount of the modern age have, like the Quincy, developed considerably, putting them in an entirely different class from their past brethren. * Immortality: The new generation of Bount have their lives tied to their Doll via the creation process. So long as the Doll exists, the Bount can continue to return from death over and over again, even if struck with a , which destroy souls. However, should the Doll be destroyed, the Bount would fall along with it. ** Spiritual Pressure: Because of this, sensing a Bount's spiritual pressure is completely impossible. It is, however, possible to detect their Doll's spiritual pressure and energy. * Besitz (持参気迫 (せんりょう), bezits; German for "Possession", Japanese for "Taking the Soul"): Because the separation of their soul renders them unable to interact with the physical world, Bount can inhabit the bodies of Humans and animals to allow them to overcome this weakness, much like Shinigami inhabit gigai. The only requirement for usage of this power to be successful seems to be that the victim has to possess less spiritual energy than the user. * Blut Kelch (血流 (ブルートケルヒ), Burūto Keruhi; German for "Blood Chalice", Japanese for "Blood Flow"): The Bount ability that affords the race enhanced strength and senses. They achieve this by invigorating their blood stream, muscles, and bones, with the spiritual energy obtained from souls they've absorbed. Bount who use this ability can easily compete with higher-level Shinigami. * Vitalität (死体回生 (バイタリティー), baitariteii; German for "Vitality", Japanese for "Corpse Regeneration"):' ' The regenerative ability of the Bount, it is extraordinarily similar to the Hollows ability of high-speed regeneration. Bount can easily heal wounds, no matter the depth or severity, with this regenerative technique, by infusing their with reishi from souls they've devoured, increasing the rate of healing. This ability does have its limits, however, as it is unable to regenerate major organs nor replace lost limbs. * Flucht (影一足 (フライト), furaito; German for "Flight", Japanese for "Shadow Step"): The Bount movement technique, it is unique among them, in that, it quite literally allows the Bount to fly or levitate by temporarily altering the gravity around their bodies with their spiritual energy. It also allows them to move at unnatural speeds, rivaling that of and . * Verschmelzen (輸血 (マージ), varskmelzan; German for "Merge", Japanese for "Blood Transfusion"): A more advanced version of the basic Bount ability to absorb souls, this allows a Bount to merge certain traits of the person's soul they've just absorbed with themselves if they wish. They only requirement seems to be that the person in question contains significant spiritual energy. This allows them to increase their power and arsenals substantially. * Zutritt (穿界門 (アクセス), akusesu, German for "Access", Japanese for "World Penetration Gate"): This ability stems from the old Bount ability to manipulate space in order to create a . These Senkaimon only connect directly to , being unable to access . It also seems capable of bypassing the and go straight to Soul Society. Doll Bount, being created as variations on a Shinigami soul, have similar powers to Shinigami. The foremost of these powers is the Bount , a familiar equivalent to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. Like a Zanpakutō, a doll is its creator's power given physical form. Also like a Zanpakutō, a doll's personality is much like its creator's, though the dolls seem to have more personality variation than the Zanpakutō spirits seen thus far. The main difference between a doll and a Zanpakutō is how they operate. Unlike a Zanpakutō, whose personality is generally dormant except when the Shinigami wishes to speak to them, a doll's personality is always dominant. Dolls are self-sufficient when released, though they can easily be resealed. The Bount's ability to control their doll is largely based on their individual power and relationship with the doll. Moreover, if either the doll or its Bount partner sustains severe damage in a battle, the Bount may lose control over his doll, depending on the amount of damage dealt. If a doll is injured, it will simply return itself to its sealed state. However, should its master be injured, the doll may go berserk and kill its master, which is what happened with and 's dolls. A doll may also kill a Bount who is not powerful enough to contain it, as was the case with Cain. Bount with a genuine bond with their dolls can transgress this (but only if their interaction goes well beyond that of between master and slave), however, as shown by Yoshino's doll's loyalty towards his master to the point where he refused to leave her side to fulfill her final wish: for her to be merged with him. Zeige Dich Like a Zanpakutō, dolls are generally sealed into an object and released as necessary. Gō Koga's doll, for example, is sealed into a metal sphere but his hidden doll is merged with him by his special abilities. The object varies greatly from person to person and is often an expression of the doll's abilities. In order to call upon a Bount's Doll, the phrase "Zeige Dich" is said, which is a German phrase meaning "Show yourself." Blut Zauber: Letzt Lösen merged with his Doll.]] * Blut Zauber: Letzt Lösen (紅解放 (ブルートマジック: ファイナル), burūto zauber: fainaru ririisu; German for "Blood Magic: Final Release", Japanese for "Crimson Unleashing"): Considered by the modern Bount to be the pinnacle of Doll power, particularly powerful Bount possess as second release, akin to the Shinigami's , which reveals the Doll's true form and maximizes both the Bount and the Doll's powers. This almost always results in the two beings merging together, much as Kariya did with his own Doll. The drawback of gaining this power is that the Doll and its user, once this is used, remain forever bonded and, should the user lose portions of his or her Doll's form after using this, it is akin to an amputation, as it is gone forever. For this reason, this release is a last resort in all cases. Bount Equipment * : These are unique form of Dolls, known as the Bitto, that are created by a rare form of Kidō used by Muramasa only. They are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bount to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir (which takes the form of a red, blood-like liquid). After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin. Bount Organizations In the past, the Bount have been affiliated with numerous organizations, including the following; * 's group * Impero Nascosto * Königreich Known Fanon Bount († = confirmed death) Trivia * The Bount have a German motif, similar to the Hollow and Arrancar who have a Spanish motif. * They are also themed after , just as the Bount from the anime were. See also * on Bleach Wiki. Category:Races